Sedusa
Sedusa is a character from the Cartoon Network series, "The Powerpuff Girls". About her Sakurako Kintoki is a shy, sweet, and quiet young girl who has dark eyes, blonde hair which she wears in braided pigtails, wears glasses, a blue samue with red trimming, a blue bandana with a pink sakura pattern on her head, and blue shoes. Sakurako runs a sweets store, is a friend of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, and has a crush on a boy named Jason and she appears to be a bit shy when near him. But whenever she wears lipstick, she transforms into Sedusa, a mischievous, seductive, beautiful, and sexy mistress of disguise and seductress with large breasts and a small waist, who uses her feminine wiles and quick wits to influence men to do her bidding. Sedusa has paste-white skin, black snake-like hair with red-maroon highlights that writhe in all directions, yellow eyes, and wears one of two different outfits. The first one is a dark red leotard with long gloves, red fishnet stockings, black pantyhose which she wears under the fishnets, and thigh-high boots. The second one is a purple dress with a yellow corset, brown opera gloves, a red snake necklace, brown tights with yellow trim, and red heels. Sedusa is a master of disguise and she will constantly go in disguise as other people so nobody will be able to tell who she is and she does this by wearing makeup to make herself look like anyone, along with imitating anyone's voice, and she turns back to default appearance by wiping it off. For a brief period, she posed as a regular woman under the alias Ima Goodlady. While disguised as Ima Goodelady, Sedusa has pale white-blonde hair with pink streaks of highlights, green eyes, wears a hot pink suit, a pink hat, a white pearl necklace, and pale pink pumps. She can also use her hair like tentacles because she often fights with her whip-like hair which she can lengthen and control in a variety of offensive ways on her opponents. In addition to this, she uses her sexiness to seduce men into doing what she wants with her captivating and irresistible hypnotic charm and beauty. She once romantically charmed and seduced the professor into being mean to the Powerpuff Girls, and later did the same thing to the mayor so she could convince him into giving her the day off so that she could commit crimes. Femme Fatale refers to Sedusa as "the chick in the underwear", and Sedusa is known as a 'Jezebel' on her wanted poster. Friends Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Beserk, Brat, Brute, and Femme Fatale Enemies Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Butterfly, Brainiac, Beanie, Baoppu, Burrito, Professor Utonium, the mayor of Townsville, Ms. Keane, and Sara Bellum The gallery of pictures Ima Goodelady.png|Ima Goodelady, one of Sedusa's alter-egos Sedusa 2.png|Sedusa in her purple dress Sedusa.png|Sedusa in her red outfit Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Antagonists Category:Powerpuff Girls